budosystemfandomcom-20200215-history
BudōSystemWikia:Autoblock
Sometimes the term Autoblock disabled will show up in a block message. This means that when the user was blocked, that only their username was blocked, but other users on the same IP are still free to edit. The default setting for a block is to have Autoblock enabled, but it generally does not say this explicitly in a block message. To disable the default autoblocking of an account, admins must manually un''check the box that says " ". Disabling autoblocking When a block is issued, autoblocking is usually turned ''on by default, except for common dynamic IP ranges, such as those used by many residential ISPs. A list of such automatically exempt IP ranges can be found at MediaWiki:Autoblock whitelist. Administrators can disable autoblocking at the time of blocking a user, by unchecking the checkbox. Once an "enabled" block is placed, it can also be fixed by modifying the user's block, but this should not be done unless absolutely necessary. Automatic reset There is an internal autoblock expiry time variable, which is set to 24 hours, meaning that autoblocks only last for 24 hours. However, in the case of dynamic IP pools (such as those used by many residential ISPs), this may affect hundreds of users before the block expires. So in the case of an indefinite block, autoblocks may continue to be set by the software, weeks or months after the initial block has been set. Older indefinite blocks, dating from before the autoblock exemption whitelist and the option to disable when blocking, may also trigger autoblocks. Since 2012 (Mediawiki v. 1.20.0), manually lifting the original account block automatically lifts every auto block that was created as a consequence of that block. (If the original block merely expires automatically, any dependent autoblocks are not immediately lifted.) Ipblocklist When IP addresses are autoblocked, they appear in (but not in the admin's block log) with a special mask that prevents the IP from being seen. Autoblocks register on and in the banner available to the blocked user, with the name of the admin that set the original block. However, the admin is not notified that an autoblock has been placed. Tips * It is helpful for all involved to remain patient and remember that it is the software, not the administrator who is unfortunate enough to have his or her name appear on the block, that is responsible for the autoblock. * Equally important is for admins to check regularly, and unblock all autoblocks from a particular user if more than two autoblocks are set in rapid succession. * If more than two IPs are autoblocked within seconds/minutes of each other, it is a good indication that it is a dynamic IP pool and the blocks are collateral damage. * Autoblocked users should use on their talk page or email the functionaries team, before posting angry messages to the mailing list, as 1) it isn't the admin's fault, and 2) it can quickly be taken care of without the need for hurt feelings. Category:Unblock process